


Silently Loving You - Han Jisung x Reader

by btskz_19



Series: Silently Loving You - Han Jisung x Reader [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btskz_19/pseuds/btskz_19
Summary: In which you are in love with one of your best friends Jisung. Too bad he has a girlfriend and would never fall for someone like you.





	Silently Loving You - Han Jisung x Reader

When I met Han Jisung for the very first time, the first thing I noticed was his smile. That beautiful, gummy smile of his that exudes warm energy made me feel safe. I had barely knew the guy and he had me wrapped around his finger in seconds. But he has a girlfriend and I can’t do anything about it. I can’t do anything about the way he gazes at her like she’s the only woman in the room or when he wraps his arms around her in the cutest, most loveable way. To him, I was just his close friend. Nothing more, nothing less. 

~~~~~~~~~~

I nervously walked into the restaurant that my best friend, Yeji, sent me the address to. We were having a meal with our new classmates from university, but the only person I really spoke to was her. She was more of the social butterfly kind as opposed to me and begged me to go with her to this meal because I “need to make more friends.” Well, she wasn’t wrong. Besides, it’s not that I don’t want to, I just never got the chance. As I walked in I scanned the restaurant for the table to find her waving my way, smiling and motioning for me to come over. I scurried across to the table and she began to introduce me to everyone. That’s when I saw him. He looked over my way with eyes that held the universe inside them and the most bewitching smile I’d ever encountered. I felt my heart skip a beat before I realised I was staring and he laughed to himself. 

“And finally, ____, this is Jisung! And next to him is Sohee, his girlfriend.” She waved at me as I smiled at her, slightly sad that this incredibly handsome man was taken. But of course he would be, I would’ve been surprised if he wasn’t. I decided not to dwell on it too much, after all I had just met the guy, he may be an asshole for all I knew. Albeit a cute, sexy asshole. But that’s besides the point. I decided it was time for a drink. I ordered my favourite cocktail off the menu and started heavily gulping it down through the straw. Throughout the dinner I kept taking quick glances at Jisung resulting in awkward eye contact. He had his arm draped over his girlfriend’s shoulder and occasionally gave her soft kisses on her head. 

“Oh, how I wish that was me.” I said under my breath. 

“What?” Yeji turned around, clearly hearing what I said, giving me a knowing look.

“I’ll tell you later.”

About half an hour later after finishing my food I wasn’t quite drunk, but I was tipsy. After laughing and joking with Yeji, I used my liquid courage to finally start a conversation with him. I walked over to Jisung and Sohee, who had also had a couple of drinks, and beamed. 

“So I’ve never seen you guys around before. Are you sure we’re in the same class?” I asked, words prolonged and loud. They both started laughing at my sudden burst of confidence. 

“Haha of course! I’ve seen you. You and Yeji sit further in front of us.” he replied. “But you are right. We’ve never actually spoken before today.” He laughed and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. How did that just sound so beautiful? Just at that moment Sohee’s phone started to ring, so she excused herself to go answer. I wanted to further break the ice with Jisung, and I thought, what better way than to make a bad joke and hope he laughs? 

“So, you wanna hear a joke?” I asked. 

“Hit me.” He giggled.

“I should warn you, I’m quite the comedian.” 

“Oh I’ll be the judge of that.” He beamed his bright gummy smile again and I couldn’t help but smile back. 

“What does a vegetarian zombie eat?” I paused for a second. “GRAAAAINS!” I drunkenly imitated a zombie as he stared at me, amused and stifling a laugh, before breaking loose. “Did you like it?” 

“No!” He continued. “I’m not laughing at the joke, I’m laughing at how terrible it was.” 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that’s a Grade A pun okay.” I turned my head, pretending to be hurt before turning back around and laughing with him. Just at that moment, Sohee came back saying she had to go. 

“Ugh babe, my roommate got back to the apartment and she’s forgotten her keys.” She pouted. 

“Aww, don’t worry. Do you want me to come with you?” He offered, kissing her on the nose. I suddenly felt awkward and didn’t know what to do with myself, so I turned away, not really wanting to pay attention to their conversation. Sohee said bye to everyone and I smiled at her in acknowledgement before quickly turning around and downing the rest of my fifth cocktail. The booze at the bottom of the drink hit the back of my throat as I winced and started to stare into space. I was kind of sad that they were leaving. I wanted a chance to become at least friends with Jisung, even if it meant admiring him secretly. But oh well, I guess I’ll see him around seeing as we’re in the same class. A moment later I heard my name being called, interrupting my haze. I turned to the direction of the voice as Jisung’s eyes met mine. 

“Wait what? I thought you left with Sohee?” I asked, trying to hide my shock. 

“No, I didn’t haha. She told me to stay here and have a good time with everyone.” 

I smiled. “She seems really nice.” He nodded and chuckled before looking up at me with a smirk plastered on his face. 

“So, you wanna hear a joke?” 

For most of the night we were talking as if we had known each other forever. He’d told me about himself, his family and his big group of friends who weren’t at the meal and said I just had to meet. The more I got to know him, the more I started to fall for him. I knew I had to stop myself, but I just couldn’t. Everything about this guy is so inexplicably enchanting. But I can’t be thinking like this about someone who has a girlfriend. I’ll have to find a way to be content with just friends. Pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind I continued to enjoy the night with everyone. We had all started to play drinking games and gotten drunk very quickly. By the time we all left it was nearing 3am. It was safe to say I woke up the next day with a hangover. 

~~~~~~~~~

It had now been three months since that night, and my feelings towards him only grew. Ever since we met we have become best friends and we see each other pretty much everyday. I also met his friends and became close with them too. Lying in bed, I stared at the ceiling, hoping that a blanket of drowsiness would wash over me. But, alas, I can’t sleep. My phone chimed with a text and I turned over to see who it was from. 

Felix  
"Let’s play 8 Ball!” 

I chuckled as I made the first move before sending him a text. 

You  
“Why are you still awake you dork lmao” 2:01 A.M.  
“OPPONENT’S MOVE” 2:02 A.M.

Felix  
“Haha I could ask you the same thing” 2:02 A.M.  
“But also I had coffee and I can’t sleep” 2:02 A.M.  
“And also 8 ball” 2:02 A.M.   
“YOUR MOVE” 2:03 A.M. 

You  
“Wowww why would you have coffee before bed” 2:04 A.M.  
“Tbh that sounds like the kinda dumb shit I’d do” 2:04 A.M.  
“We out here being dumb and dumber” 2:04 A.M.  
“You’re dumber ofc :)” 2:04 A.M.  
“OPPONENT’S MOVE” 2:05 A.M.

Felix  
“Heyyy T_T” 2:07 A.M.  
“Okay fine I’m dumber :(“ 2:07 A.M.  
“YOU WON” 2:09 A.M.   
“WAIT WHAT” 2:09 A.M.  
“HOW DID I LOSE” 2:10 A.M.  
“I hate this game I’m going to sleep” 2:10 A.M. 

You  
“LMAOOOOO YOU IDIOT” 2:11 A.M.   
“Goodnight dork <3” 2:11 A.M. 

Felix  
“Goodnight ___ <3” 2:11 A.M.

I put my phone back on the bedside table, suddenly feeling sleepy and eventually I fell asleep. 

After what felt like 2 seconds of sleep, I woke up to Jisung yelling in my ear and smacking my arm. As much as I love this boy, I hate being woken up. 

“____! WAKE UPPP!” 

“Leave me alone! Let me sleep in peace.” I grumbled as I turned over and buried my head under the blanket. He peeled the blanket off me and I sat up giving him the most evil death stare I could muster. “You know, no matter how hard you try not to, you’re still gonna look hilarious first thing in the morning.” 

“HEY you little shit!” I grabbed my pillow and started hitting him with no mercy. 

“Ahh! Yeji help she’s attacking me!” He shouted, barely able to get his words out without being interrupted with laughter. 

“Ugh I hate you.” I said once I had stopped hitting him. He put up two v signs to his face and flashed his gorgeous smile very close to my face.

“No you don’t hehe.” Rolling my eyes, I pushed him off the bed, chuckling as I left to go to wash up. Why does he have to be so cute when I can’t have him? Although they’ve been spending less time together, he’s still with Sohee. And for that, I can’t risk him being so close to me when all I want to do is crash my lips onto his. Yeji is the only one who knows about my crush. Sometimes going as far as to tease me when we’re altogether. As I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom I saw both Yeji and Jisung chilling on my bed and talking. 

“Why is it that you guys always seem to flock to my room?” 

“There! Now you look better.” He cheekily smiled. Yeji laughed with him and I rolled my eyes.

“Han Jisung you are going to be the death of me.”


End file.
